


Take a Break

by WordToTheWise



Category: GTA - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordToTheWise/pseuds/WordToTheWise
Summary: Work has been hectic recently but Trevor knows a few ways for you both to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You
Kudos: 38





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fic I have ever written and posted so go easy on me!
> 
> Comments welcome and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> — EDIT—  
> I know there are a few errors and spelling mistakes, my apologies!
> 
> —WttW

You’re sat at your desk in your apartment, typing almost mindlessly trying to get your work finished by tomorrow. You hear the front door of your place being tried so you pull up the security cams on your monitor only to see that it was Trevor. He slammed the door behind him and you heard the thud of his boots hit the floor as he heaved them off. You minimised the camera and got back to your work. Trevor knew you’d be in the office, that’s where you’d been held up for almost a week trying to finish your project. 

“Honey, I’m home.” He says bursting through the door. “Hey babe.” You shoot a look over your shoulder and give him a quick smile before turning back to your screen.

He walks up to the side of your chair and leans down between you and your screen to plant a kiss on your lips. You give him and peck and crane your neck around him to see your screen again.

“Oh, I get how it is.” He says in an exaggerated tone. “Too busy with this shit to pay your old Uncle T any attention.” He huffed and threw himself on the small sofa in the corner of your office. “Ummhmm.” You mumbled. He could clearly see you weren’t paying any attention to him.

“I banged a hooker this afternoon.” He said casually. “Ummhumm.”

“A real nasty piece of ass.” You continued to scan your screen. “Sound good, babe.”

With that, Trevor pushed himself off of the sofa and made his way to the desk. He reached over and turned off your monitors. 

“T! I’m really trying to work here!” He wheeled your chair away from the desk and held out his hand. You took them and he pulled you to your feet. He guided your arms around his torso and his slid their way around your waist.

“I know baby, but you deserve a break. I’m gettin lonely over here.”

You let out a small laugh and pressed your ear to his chest. You both stood there for a moment before you pulled your head back to look at him.

“Was she hot?” You asked

“Huh, who?” He looked down at you.

“The hooker, was she at least hot?” A smile pulled at Trevor’s mouth.

“Nothin compared to you, sweetheart.” 

With that, you reach up on your tiptoes to kiss him. He pulled you into him and kissed you back. Your hands ran over his chest and up to his neck. You pulled at his sparse hair and the kiss deepened. Trevor’s hand moved down to your ass and roughly kneaded it, then giving it a hard smack. With this, you moaned involuntarily into his mouth, earning another smack.

You pulled away and looked at him, mouth wet and swollen. You moved your hand down to his filthy jeans and started to work open his belt, ‘accidentally’ grazing your hand over his growing erection.He let out a low growl and you smirked. You pulled them down and he stepped out of them and then started pulling off his T-shirt. You followed suit and took off your top and hooking your thumbs into your jeans, shimmied them down. Trevor looked almost feral, eyes scanning up and down your body, making you blush.

“Fuck,” he said quietly, “I’m one lucky son of a bitch.” Before you could retort, he was on you again, kissing you sloppily and trailing his kisses down your neck and shoulders. His hands fumbled at the clasp of your bra and pulled it off of you, tossing it behind him. As soon as it was off, his mouth was on your nipples, sucking one whilst his hand worked on the other.

His tongue swirled around the bud and he took it between his teeth and bit roughly.

You let out a moan, loving every second of it. Trevor started walking you back, mouth still on you, to your desk chair. 

“Sit down baby, let Uncle T take care of you.”

You followed his orders and sat. He lowered himself onto his knees between you legs, kissing his way up your thighs until he reached your underwear.

“Up.” His tone was serious and so without hesitation you lifted your hips and his rough hands yanked your underwear down your legs. His hungry eyes peered up at you and he shot you a wink that made your heart jump in your chest.

Trevor didn’t hesitate and pressed his face into your pussy, tongue already at your clit working sloppy circles. Your eyes rolled back in response, a moan resinated in your throat and you moved your hand to your own tits and started to play with them.

“Fuck, T,” You said between moans, “Yeah, please, more.” Was all you could get out.

Trevor chuckled and the vibration went right through your body making you moan loudly again. Your hips bucked wildly but Trevor kept his mouth on you, not breaking contact once.

You were in throws of pleasure when your phone began to ring loudly, pulling you from the moment.

“Fuck.” You mutter, reaching over to grab your phone. “It’s my boss.” You said impatiently.

You weren’t even sure if Trevor had heard the phone ring at all, if he had, he wasn’t phased in the slightest.

“Answer it.” He said, lifting his head for only a second before diving back between your legs. You let out a long breath.

“T, I can’t talk to my bo-“ He slid a calloused finger into you, making you take in a sharp breath before shakily releasing it.

“Answer it, now.” He said, looking up at you with a wild look in his eyes.

You took a second to compose yourself before swiping your screen to answer.

“Hey, Lawrence, how’s things?” You look down to Trevor who is peering at you intently. “UhhHuh.” You gulp.

“Sure, sure. I’ll get it sorted for tomorrooow.” He had slid another finger into you. Curling them deeply inside of you, all the way to his knuckles.

“No, no, I’m fine. Fuc-“ Your hand flew over your mouth and your eyes squeezed tightly together.

“Sorry, Lawrence, I just—Yep. Oka- I - I’m gonna have to speak to you tomorrow.” God, did this man ever shut up?

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You didn’t even bother with a goodbye, to be honest, you probably would have just screamed down the phone at him.

“You motherfucker!” 

“Just doin my job baby.”

Trevor’s hand and mouth worked faster and faster and you could feel the familiar heat creeping over you. One hand gripped onto the arm of the chair and the other snaked into his hair, pulling it tightly earning a groan from T.

“Oh fuck, baby. I’m gonna fucking cum!” Words were just spilling out of your mouth.

Trevor didn’t stop, his hands moving faster still and his tongue focused in tight circles around your throbbing clit. You inhaled sharply and held your breath for a second as you were pushed over the edge to your orgasm.

Heat engulfed you and you let out a scream, eyes rolling back into your head, body convulsing.

You started coming down from your high and Trevor eased his movements, pulling his face away from you. Looking down at him you could see his chin covered in your juices and that made another jolt go through your body. He was looking at you in awe as he began to make his way up to you for a kiss. Before he kissed you get grabbed his hand and pressed the fingers, that had given you the high of your life, into your own mouth. You tasted sweet, you though to yourself as you swirled you tongue around his thick fingers, looking him dead in the eyes.

You pulled them out with a wet pop and smirked as he crashed his lips to yours, tasting yourself further.

“You never stop surprising me” Trevor said through kisses. “I bet that old pervy boss would have loved to see you cumming like a good little slut for your Uncle T”

“Asshole. Don’t think I’ll forget that.” You said pushing him away and standing up from your chair.Your legs were still shaking slightly.

“How ever can I repay the favour, T?” You say almost innocently, looking down at the huge tent in his boxers.

“I get plenty of ideas doll.” And with that you were on him again, kissing each other sloppily and now backing  him up to the couch behind him. Before he got to the couch, you sank to you knees in front of him and pulled down his boxers, his cock bouncing erect in front of you. You pushed him backwards, letting him fall onto the soft cushions. He rested his arms on the back of the couch and stared in anticipation of what you were going to do next.

You took the base of his cock in your hand and licked from base to tip, swirling your tongue around the head to taste his precum. You hand followed, stoking what you couldn’t reach with you mouth. 

“Lemme see those eyes doll.” Trevor almost moaned.

You look up to him not breaking eye contact while you continue sucking his length. His hips started to buck, forcing himself further into your mouth, which you welcomed. Pushing all the way down to his base and staying there for a few second before releasing yourself and gaping for air. A mixture of spit and precum dribbled down from your chin onto your breasts, the sight making Trevor grit his teeth and roll his head back onto the sofa.

“Keep it up sweetheart and you’ll make me cum and I don’t wanna do that yet. I wanna cum in your pretty little pussy.” With that you almost jumped onto him, straddling his hips, feeling his cock sliding against your soaking pussy.

“Ready baby?” You say taking him in your hand and lining him up with yourself.

“I was born rea-“ Before he could finish you had already sank down onto him, feeling your walls clenching around him.

“Ohh fuuuccck.” He breathed. His hand moving to your hips, following them up and down with every one of your bouncing movements. 

“T, you feel so good inside of me, fuck.” You panted.

“You like feeling me stretch you out, huh, nasty fucking slut.” His pace was getting quicker.

“Like how my cock goes so fucking deep in that tight little pussy. Fuck!”

You could feel yourself once again getting closer to release. You reached down between your legs and started circling your clit with rapid circles.

“Tell me what a nasty slut I am T. Make me cum on your cock.”

Trevor didn’t hesitate, his hand raised and struck you across the cheek making you moan out, in some paint but mostly pleasure.

“You like me hurting you, you dirty fucking girl.” He hit you again.

“Shit” You continued bouncing on his cock, slamming down hard to feel his entire length inside of you.

“I’m gonna cum again, Trevor, fuck, right there!” Trevor was getting close, his thrusts were sloppy and his breath fast and erratic.

It only took a few pumps more before you were seeing stars again. You came with a scream, clenching tightly around his cock inside of you.

“Trevor!” You were shaking all over and still in the throws of climax when Trevor slammed his cock into you, keeping it buried deep inside of you as he howled your name. His fingers were dug harshly in your hips and he spilled into you. 

You collapsed down onto him both of your chests heaving out of breath. You looked at him and you both smiled at each other closing in on a sloppy kiss. You rolled to the side, falling onto the couch beside him, you legs placed over his. He looked over to you. 

“You, are something else, doll.” You giggled at him. You could feel his cum dripping down your lips so with a hand, you dipped into your folds, shuddering at how sensitive you still were and collected some cum onto your fingers. You pulled them up to your lips, Trevor fixated on you the whole time. You pushed the fingers into your mouth and tasted the cum coating them.

“Fuuuck. You really are a dirty slut, ain’t ya?” You smiled at him again and he leaned in to kiss you, tasting himself on your tongue.

“Right back at ya, T.” 

You hoisted yourself from the couch and sauntered towards the door.

“Come on.” You said turning to Trevor.

“Where we goin?” He huffed not wanting to move from his slouched position.

“Since I’m such a dirty slut, I need a shower.” You said tauntingly

“Would you like to come and help me scrub myself  _vigorously_ , Uncle T?”

That’s all he needed to hear before he was up and racing you to the bathroom.


End file.
